24fandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Bauer
Phillip Bauer was the father of Jack Bauer and Graem Bauer, and the grandfather of Kim and Josh Bauer. Phillip founded BXJ Technologies, and served as its chief executive officer before giving the position to his son Graem. He masterminded the conspiracy to kill former President David Palmer and sell Sentox nerve gas to Vladimir Bierko and his Russian separatists during Day 5. Twenty months later, he and his son Graem worked together to cover up the theft of five suitcase nukes from their company by Darren McCarthy in Day 6. Before Day 6 Phillip often pressured his son Jack to join the family company BXJ Technologies. Ultimately, this caused Jack to run off and abandon the family. He started his own life, joining the military and eventually earning a position as Special Agent in Charge at CTU Los Angeles. Jack also married Teri and had one daugher, Kim. Unlike Jack, Graem stood by his father, and became a part of the company. Graem married Marilyn, the former love of Jack, and they had Josh together. Prior to the events of Day 5, Phillip conceived a plan to sell Sentox VX nerve gas to Vladimir Bierko and his Russian separtists, and have it blow up in their faces. This would justify a stronger US military in Central Asia, and also increase the flow of oil. Other members of the plot were Phillip's son Graem, President Charles Logan, Christopher Henderson, James Nathanson, Anatoly Markov and Walt Cummings. In the midst of Day 5's operation, President David Palmer learned about it and was assassinated. Both James Nathanson and Walt Cummings were exposed, with both of them dying as a result of it. Henderson was also exposed, and was eventually killed by Jack, who blamed Henderson for the death of Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. Despite Logan being exposed, he didn't implicate Graem, Phillip, or any of their associates. Even though Logan did not implicate the Bauers in Palmer's assassination, Russian General Dmitri Gredenko learned about it and used this to blackmail Phillip. He wanted Suitcase nukes to be detonated in specific locations in the US, to make-up for the Soviet Union not using nuclear weapons in the Cold War. Gredenko planned on having the Arabs, particulary Abu Fayed's terrorist cell, take the blame for it. Gredenko supplied the nuclear bombs to BXJ Technologies and Graem hired Darren McCarthy to oversee the dismantling and to recycle the bomb's components into nuclear energy productions. After being offered $3 million, McCarthy sold the bombs to Fayed. Phillip and Graem were working together to cover this up. Day 6 realize they have been betrayed.]] When Hamri Al-Assad gave the name Dmitri Gredenko to CTU Los Angeles, Chloe O'Brian looked up Gredenko's recent conatcts and found Phillip Bauer on the list. She shared this knowledge with Bill Buchanan, who then passed it on to Jack Bauer. Jack decided to handle this lead on his own and when Phillip's long-time butler Sam told Jack that his father went off somewhere, Jack decided to find out about his father's whereabouts from his brother, Graem Bauer. After interrogating Graem, Jack eventually learned that Graem hired Darren McCarthy to work for BXJ Technologies, and McCarthy ended up stealing five suitcase nukes from the company, eventually supplying them to terrorist Abu Fayed. Phillip was trying to make things right and cover the company's involvement up, in order to prevent Graem from facing prison time. When Jack and Graem arrived at the offices of Elegra Global, McCarthy's employer, Jack was taken by guards who were willing to kill them, but Phillip stopped them. Eventually Phillip agreed to get CTU involved in the situation, taking Jack's word that everything would end up right. Just as Jack was about to call, Graem ordered the guards to take the phone away, and Jack and Phillip were forced to surrender. They were brought to a van, and Graem told the guards to do what it takes. Once taken to a construction-site pre-arranged for both Phillip and Jack to be executed and thrown under a cement-truck, the killers ordered both to their knees. Phillip and Jack refused, eventually subduing one with Jack shooting the other via the first killer's pistol. Once he was taken to the ground, Phillip shot him once in the heart; killing him. From that moment, Phillip spent the remainder of the hour watching his son, Graem, as Jack interrogated him concerning information about the nukes. He intervened silently when Jack was about to kill Graem, and showed disdain for how their family turned out. Phillip went as far as apologizing to Jack for how he failed both of his sons in life. , before killing him.]] Once Jack left to consult with Bill about the information he learns concerning Graem's involvement in the events of Day 5, Phillip asked the remaining agents for a moment alone with his son. Phillip revealed his intimate knowledge about the events throughout the morning: he had arranged for Graem to willingly undergo torture to protect their company, and keep Jack away from the real threat by having him search Graem for information. Once he expressed how he believes that Graem isn't suitable for the important sacrifice ahead of him, he murdered his own son by injecting him with an overdose of the syringe used in the interrogation and smothers him by his hand. Pretending that Graem had a seizure, he called in Agent Burke for assistance. While they attended to Graem, he threatened them for causing his son's death. He then accompanied Graem's body to CTU for the autopsy and while alone with him, took his cell phone and deleted a contact named Bryce Moore. Jack came in and asked his father about his connection to Gredenko, and Phillip told him that Graem handled most of the dealings with him. Phillip then agreed to make some calls to executives, and see what he could dig up. Phillip then called his assisstant Liddy and told him that Gredenko was alive and somewhere in Los Angeles. Phillip warned him that they needed to find Gredenko before CTU, and kill him. When Phillip learned that Marilyn may be able to find Gredenko's location, he decided to take Josh to his house, and Marilyn agreed after getting permission from Bill Buchanan. .]] While trying to identify a house with Jack, Marilyn got a call from Phillip, who revealed that he killed Graem. Phillip warned Marilyn that he would harm Josh if she didn't follow his instructions. Phillip gave Marilyn an address to take Jack to, and he then checked into a hotel with Josh. Marilyn led Jack and the CTU TAC team to the fake address. When Jack and his men entered the house, they found it empty and rigged with a bomb. The house exploded, killing the CTU agents inside, though Jack was able to jump out a window and escape the blast. After the explosion, Phillip's men chased after Marilyn and Milo Pressman. Phillip was contacted by one of his men, Kozelek, who confirmed that Jack was killed in the explosion. When Phillip asked about Marilyn, Kozelek informed him that she fled with a CTU agent and they were tracking them now. Kozelek revealed he believed the agent wasn't trained in field operations, but Phillip still voiced his disapproval. Josh also became suspicious of his grandfather's suspicious phone calls and weird behavior. Kozelek called Phillip back and told him he had Marilyn, but she refused to give up Gredenko's location. After talking to Marilyn himself, Phillip ordered Kozelek to bring her to the hotel. Josh overheard the conversation and heard his grandfather tell Marilyn that he would go in the next room and kill him. Worried for his safety, Josh tried to sneak out of the room, but Phillip caught him. Claiming he wanted to get a soda, Phillip took out a gun and told him, "No one's life is worth the destruction of everything I've built." Phillip realized that Jack was alive and was forcing Kozelek's hand. He took Josh across the street to building where he waited for his son and daughter-in-law to arrive. After Jack and Marilyn entered the hotel room, Phillip called and told them to look out of the window. When Jack offered to surrender himself in exchange for Josh's release, Phillip agreed to the terms and had Jack meet him in the building across the street. After it was confirmed that Jack was unarmed, Phillip let Josh go. Phillip demanded for his son to get on his knees, getting ready to execute him. Phillip revealed that Gredenko learned about his involvement in Palmer's assassination and used that to blackmail him. When Jack told Phillip to stop lying to him about being a patriot, Phillip told his son he was smarter than Graem. Jack then confessed to why he left the family all of those years ago, only to discover Phillip was no longer there. Phillip left behind a PDA with a number on it, Jack called it and was shocked when he came into contact with Charles Logan. As Jack left the building to meet with Logan, he called Buchanan and asked him to have the oncoming CTU TAC team try to locate and apprehend Phillip in the area before he could escape. He was able to evade CTU and fled the area. Early the following morning, Phillip granted Chinese agent Cheng Zhi security access codes to CTU Los Angeles in order for the Chinese to attack the compound. During the assault, Jack, Marilyn and Josh were captured. Josh was Cheng's main target, for Phillip promised to repair the Russian FB sub-circuit board from the suitcase nukes in exchange for his grandson. Cheng placed a call to Phillip shortly before 3:00 a.m. to let him know that Josh was in his custody and that he would be able to speak to his grandson shortly. The two then set up a time and place for the exchange of Josh for the Russian component. Before Cheng and Phillip were able to go forward with the exchange, Jack, Nadia Yassir and Morris O'Brian attacked their Chinese captors and were able to defeat the Chinese with help from Mike Doyle. Jack, Doyle and a CTU TAC team then pursued Cheng and Josh through the sewer system the Chinese used to attack CTU. Back at Cheng's base of operations, Phillip talked to his grandson on the phone, telling him that he was going to take him away from "this ungrateful nation." He wanted to help Josh fix the mistakes Graem had made in the past and escape the terrible legacy of his father. He informed Josh that he meant to take him to China and help the Chinese in their destiny towards greatness. Just as Cheng and his men were taking Josh away to meet with Phillip, Jack caught up with them through the sewer system and attacked Cheng's men. While Doyle and the CTU agents were fighting Cheng's men, Jack pursued Cheng and his nephew. During an encounter on the building's roof, Jack was forced to let Cheng go and save his newphew Josh from a deadly fall. Because Cheng lost Josh, Phillip cut all ties with the Chinese and vowed to keep the component from them for their failure in delivering his grandson. Cheng became furious and threatened Phillip, though Phillip countered with a threat himself declaring that there would be serious consequences if Cheng threatened him again. Later that same hour, Vice President Noah Daniels was delivered an ultimatum by Russian President Yuri Suvarov that if the component was not destroyed or recovered by the Americans, that Russia would be forced to extend their defensive lines into Central Asia and attack an American military facility in the region to compensate for their compromised defense measures due to the information on the FB sub-circuit board. Just as war with Russia loomed on the horizon, Daniels received a call from Phillip giving him an opportunity to save the United States from war with Russia. If his grandson was returned to him and the two of them were given transportation to a country of his choice, Phillip would return the Russian component to CTU and spare the United States and terrible and costly war with the Russians. Daniels complied, seeing no other options, and ordered CTU to take Josh and deliver him to Phillip. Memorable Quotes * Phillip Bauer: Stop. * Thug: You know him? * Phillip Bauer: He's my son. *'Phillip Bauer': You will say 'Thank you, Susan.' *'Phillip Bauer': Josh, no one's life is worth the destruction of everything I built. *'Phillip Bauer': I'm sorry Jack, Gredenko is forcing my hand. He found out about my role in David Palmer's assassination. Appearances Day 6 Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip